femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Peach Salinger (You)/@comment-97.102.27.178-20181205220153/@comment-71.214.182.105-20190216194040
Haven’t had the chance to see Age of Adeline. It looks cool, but I thought Blake Lively was the heroine in that modern fairytale. But if you want a her as a villainess, check out Emily Nelson from A Simple Favor. She’s blunt, libertine, reserved, cunning, condescending, emotionless, apathetic, sociopathic, lethargic, bored, burnt out, and detached. She’s calculating and resourceful, and even though, she has a very paying job which she’s really good at, lives a very comfortable life, with an affectionate and supportive husband and son, she’s completely numb to everything and everyone inside and out. She’s feels absolutely nothing. No love, hate, fear, hurt. She calls her son her “little dude”, yet she openly expresses indifference or exasperation towards him, and she doesn’t even seem to notice if anyone’s even in the same place as her unless they keep her entertained for a little while, and she does get bored with them sooner or later no matter who they are to her. She doesn’t do anything for any particular reason, just whatever comes to her mind that’ll get her off. She has no real goals or aspirations in life, and no real personality. She was triplet by birth, and her real name is Hope McLanden, and where this possibly stems from was that she came from a totally loveless environment. Her parents reinforced it in her’s and her sister Faith’s head that they killed their sister Charity in the womb. Their Father was horribly abusive towards them both, and while they coped by turning to each other. However, it wasn’t out of love or support! Their father would beat them for reasons like to those high school parties where there’s no invitations, they go a beach, or some secluded, open, outdoors area with a big fire at night. This would also suggest that their father put them through that because he was austere, ultra conservative, and xenophobic, didn’t approve of what the other kids called fun, so like I said, she and Faith turned to each other, but only to scheme of ways to satiate their resulting jealous rage and lack of emotional development, getting a venomous thrill over the mischief they’d cause. And when they finally decided to escape and make better lives for themselves, Faith decided to abandon Emily, and just to end up a vagrant junkie for the next fourteen years. It’s like her coping mechanism was to shut off her emotions completely because she felt they messed with her a-game or something. Then, later on in the film, Faith decided to blackmail Emily, who in turn killed the former for it. She showed no recognizable emotional response to setting up her husband for it, gaslighting her best friend and the films protagonist, and upon being made with the cops knocking on her door, and getting run over by another reoccurring character, she did try to run (and crawl after getting run over), she didn’t cry, scream, or even wince in pain from getting her legs messed up from the car, when Anna Kendrick was tricking her into confessing she showed no real concern over losing her son or her life. From her, it’s descernable that it was all just a twisted game to her, and she seemed even happier in at the end of the movie seen beating the crap out of the other prisoners at basketball. If you don’t like the others I gave you, here’s one I think you will!